Aishiteru, Painter
by Kagamine Byaku
Summary: Nagihiko adalah pelukis handal yang menjadi  penggemar berat Mikuo Hatsune, seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tapi, kenapa Mikuo menyanderanya?
1. Chapter 1

Halo Minna-san!

Mungkin fic ini acak adl karena ini fic pertamaku. Jadi, maaf kalo banyak kesalahan.

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara punya Peach Pit, Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corporation (Mungkin)**

**Author: Byaku Fujisaki.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Mikuo Hatsune X FemNagihiko Fujisaki.**

**Rated: T.**

**WARNING: AU, GaJe, OOC, Jelek, DLL.**

_Nagihiko adalah pelukis handal yang menjadi penggemar berat Mikuo Hatsune, seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tapi, kenapa Mikuo menyanderanya?_

)()()()(

"Kali ini aku mau menggambar apa, ya?" Kata Nagihiko tersenyum menatap kanvas yang ada didepannya. "Mickey Mouse? Mikio? Ah ya! Mikuo Hatsune!"

Gadis itu mulai melukis. 20 Menit kemudian ia selesai melukis. Ia tersenyum.

"Halo Miko-kun!" Katanya. Nagihiko melirik jam. "A… Ah! Sudah jam sebelas malam!" Ia segera berlari kekamarnya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada yang menyelinap masuk ke ruang lukisnya. Orang itu melihat lukisan Nagihiko satu per satu. Dan berhenti di lukisan Mikuo.

"Jadi ini orangnya..."

)()()()(

"…Ko… Nagihiko! Bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini! Kau masih saja tidur! Untung hari ini hari Minggu!" Teriakan Kakak Nagihiko membuat Nagihiko bangun dari tidurnya. "Uuuh! Kak Ikuto ganggu aja! Bukannya hari ini Kakak janjian sama Kak Amu?" Kata Nagihiko menarik selimutnya lagi. "APAA!" Ikuto berteriak kencang hingga Nagihiko terjatuh. "UWAA!" BRUK!

"KAK IKUTO!" Nagihiko mengejar Ikuto sambil memegang bantal.

"Jadi, pelukisnya adalah… Gadis ini, ya?"

)()()()(

"Sekarang jam dua belas malam. Apa aku begadang saja, ya?" Kata Nagihiko di ruang lukisnya.

_KRIEEETT..._

Jendela ruang lukis Nagihiko terbuka.

"Huh? Siapa yang membuka jendelanya?" Nagihiko mendekati jendelanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat dari luar jendela dan menubruk Nagihiko hingga jatuh.

"Jadi kamu pelukisnya, ya?"

"Ah… Eh…"

Orang yang menindih Nagihiko tadi bangun.

"Ah… Kamu… Kamu… KAMU! KAMU MIKUO HATSUNE?" Teriak Nagihiko terkejut melihat Mikuo masuk kerumahnya. "Ayo ikut"

"E… Eh?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ahahah! Chapter 1 selesai!

Nagi: Byaku-chan! Kenapa ku jadkan aku perempuan!

Byaku: Uuh… Soalnya kamu memang mirip perempuan! Maaf, ya?

Nagi: Iya deh! Tapi disini aku jadi pelukis?

Byaku: Yo'i!

Mikuo: Kenapa kau jadikan aku penyandera! Kubunuh kau!

Byaku: R&R PLEASE! (Kabur)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai… Aku datang lagi, nih! Sekarang aku gak sendirian, nih! Aku ditemenin sama kakakku! Utau Hoshina! =D

Utau: Byaku-chan! Disini ada aku gak?

Byaku: Gak Ada! Adanya di Chapter 3!

Utau: Sebagai?

Byaku: Penyanyi! ^_^ Sekaligus temen Nagi!

Utau: Ooooo…

Byaku dan Utau: Selamat membaca…!

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara punya Peach Pit, Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corporation (Mungkin)**

**Author: Byaku Fujisaki.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Mikuo Hatsune X FemNagihiko Fujisaki.**

**Rated: T.**

**WARNING: AU, GaJe, OOC, Jelek, DLL.**

"E…Eh?"

"Sudah ayo ikut!"

"Tunggu Mikuo-kun!"

"Apa aku nyuruh kamu buat manggil aku kayak gitu? Panggil aku Mikuo-sama!"

"Heh! Emang kamu siapa sampe aku gak berani bilang kamu Mikuo-kun!"

"Geezz…"

Akhirnya Mikuo membopong Nagihiko.

"EH!" Nagihiko terkejut. "Sudah diam!"

Mikuo melompati jendela dan berlari kearah hutan. Hutan itu gelap karena sudah lama dilupakan. Sudah satu jam meraka berlari. Nagihiko menatap wajah Mikuo. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, bodoh!"

'_Bo…Bodoh?'_

"HIIYAAAAHHH!"

BUAAAKK!

"UUWAA!"

Mikuo terpelanting hingga 10 meter kebelakang. Nagihiko jatuh terjerambap. "He… Hey! A… Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Mikuo sambil memegangi pipinya. Ada darah disudut bibirnya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BILANG AKU BODOH! DASAR MIKUO _NEKO_!" Mikuo terkejut. Sudah lama ia tidak dipanggil Mikuo Neko. Mikuo berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Nagihiko. "Kamu… Nagihiko Fujisaki, apa kemapuanmu?"

"Nyanyi, Main Biola, Main Piano, Ngelukis, Main Basket, Judo, Kendo, Bola, Baseball…." "Semua olahraga saja kau katakan!" Kata Mikuo malas. Nagihiko mendecak kesal. Ia pikir seorang Mikuo Hatsune adalah orang baik. Ternyata dia…

'_Menyebalkan sekali…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Chapter 2 selesai!

Maaf kalo banyak Typo-nya…

Ayo kita pergi, Utau-chan! -Ngacir sambil narik tangan Utau-


	3. Chapter 3

Halo! Kita bertemu lagi!

Utau: Hai…

Byaku: Nah, disini ada penyanyi kita, Utau Hoshina!

Utau: …

Byaku: Kenapa, Utau-chan?

Utau: CEPAT MULAI! AKU UDAH GAK SABAR! YEAAH!

Byaku: -Sweatdropped- Oke! Kita mulai aja! Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara punya Peach Pit, Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corporation (Mungkin)**

**Author: Byaku Fujisaki.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Mikuo Hatsune X FemNagihiko Fujisaki.**

**(Ted Kasane X Utau Hoshina)**

**Rated: T.**

**WARNING: AU, GaJe, OOC, Jelek, DLL.**

'_Menyebalkan sekali'_

Nagihiko berdiri. "Sudah! Ayo cepat!" Nagihiko mengalah. "Hnng? Setan apa yang membuatmu jadi penurut?" Kata Mikuo sambil berjalan didepan. Nagihiko hanya mengikuti. "Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Nagihiko. "Kerumah tua itu!" Kata Mikuo sambil menunjuk rumah tua yang masih bagus. Nagihiko menganga. "A… Pa… Nya… Yang… Ru… Mah… Tu… A?" Kata Nagihiko mengeja sambil terkagum-kagum (Baca: Menganga)

"Rumah ini memang sudah tua, tapi masih bagus dan masih layak untuk ditinggali…" Kata Mikuo. _'Ternyata orang ini pengetahuannya banyak, ya' _Pikir Nagihiko. "Hey, Nagihiko" Kata Mikuo. "Apa?" "Boleh gak aku panggil Nagi-chan?" Kata Mikuo "Terserahlah!" Kata Nagihiko. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah tua itu. "Kamarmu dilantai dua, kamarku juga." Kata Mikuo berjalan bersama Nagihiko kelantai dua. Nagihiko langsung berlari kekamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Setelah mandi, ia memakai baju handuknya. Ia segera membuka lemari.

"HAH? KOK GAK ADA KAOS SAMA CELANA? KENAPA CUMA ADA GAUN, GAUN, DAN GAUN DOANG!" Teriak Nagihiko (Baca: Protes)

"KALAU HANYA ADA ITU PAKAI SAJA! JANGAN MANJA!" Teriak Mikuo dari kamar sebelah. "Geeezz…" Nagihiko akhirnya memilih gaun santai warna putih. Nagihiko keluar dari kamarnya. Tepat saat itu juga, Mikuo keluar dari kamarnya. Mikuo memakai kaus putih panjang yang bertudung dengan celana panjang warna hitam. Ia menatap Nagihiko. Atau bisa dibilang menganga. Nagihiko langsng turun dan membuka kulkas. "Banyak makanannya" Kata Nagi "Kemarin baru aku beli." Kata Mikuo. Nagihiko hanya diam dan segera memasak dua telur dadar dengan taburan keju diatasnya. Nagihiko menaruh nasi di piringnya dan Mikuo.

"Itadakimasu!" Kata Nagihiko. Ia langsung melahap makanannya. Mikuo sampai terbelalak melihat kecepatan makan Nagihiko yang hanya 1 menit. "Jam 02.00" Kata Nagihiko. "Disini ada ruang musik?" Tanyanya. Mikuo hanya mengangguk. "Aku mau lihat permainan Biolamu, Nagi-chan" Kata Mikuo berbisik tanpa didengar Nagi.

"Ah! Utau-chan! Ternyata kau disini, ya?" Kata Nagihiko yang melihat Utau sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. "Ah, Nagi-chan! Iya, aku tinggal disini bersama, Mikuo-kun, dan Tecchan!" Kata Utau. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu! U-tau-ah!" Kata Seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang yang sedang ngeteh. "APA! KALAU BEGITU, AYO KITA TANDING RAMEN! SIAPA YANG PALING BANYAK, DIA YANG MENANG!" Kata Utau menantang. "Oke, aku terima tantanganmu." Kata Ted. Nagi dan Mikuo Sweatdropped. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipedulikan, ayo Nagi-chan!" Mikuo menarik tangan Nagi. "Ah! Iya!" Kata Nagi. Mikuo langsung mendobrak pintu.

"Owaao…." Kata Nagi menganga melihat ruang musik yang terkesan klasik. "Ruang itu untuk ruang lukis." Kata Mikuo. "Mikuo-kun, mau nyanyi, gak? Ntar aku iringin pake biola." Kata Nagi. "Boleh, lagipula, kau dan Utau-chan adalah tahanan, tahanan kan, harus mengikuti penyanderanya!" Kata Mikuo. "Tapi entah kenapa, Utau-chan betah disini." Kata Mikuo. "Mungkin karena itu, ya…" Kata Nagi. "Apanya?" Tanya Mikuo. "Tentang Utau-chan…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Byaku: Chapter 3 selesai!

Ikuto: Nagi! Jangan rebut popularitasku dalam bermain biola!

Nagi: Jangan salahin aku, salahin Byaku-chan!

Amu: Lagipula, rasanya Nagi yang lebih pantas bermain biola…

Ikuto: Amu…

Amu: Apa? (Judes)

Ikuto: Kencan yuk!

Amu: Gak mau!

Mikuo: Kenapa aku harus dipasangin sama BANCONG (BANci benCONG) ini? (Nunjuk Nagi)

Nagi: Aku juga gak mau dipasangin sama kamu! Mikuo Neko!

TeTau: AKU JUGA GAK MAU SAMA DIA! (Saling nunjuk)

Ted: Aku mau sama Teto-chan!

Utau: Aku cuma mau sama Kuukai-kun!

Byaku: Apa salahnya?

AmuTo: Mm-hm

MikuoNagi + TeTau: TIDAAAKK!

All (Minus MikuoNagi + TeTau): R&R PLEASE MINNA-SAN!


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Minna-san!

Ketemu lagi dengan Byaku Fujisaki!

Akhirnya udah sampe chapter 4!

Selamat Menikmati ^_^

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara punya Peach Pit, Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corporation (Mungkin)**

**Author: Byaku Fujisaki.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Mikuo Hatsune X FemNagihiko Fujisaki.**

**(Ted Kasane X Utau Hoshina)**

**Rated: T.**

**WARNING: AU, GaJe, OOC, Jelek, DLL.**

"Tentang Utau-chan… Dia kabur dari rumah karena tekanan dari orang tuanya yang bertengkar terus…" Kata Nagi. Mikuo manggut-manggut. "Dia juga dibenci sama kakak tirinya soalnya kakaknya iri karena Utau-chan penyanyi terkenal…" Kata Nagi menatap punggung Utau yang tertutup gaun santai warna ungu. "Sekarang, orang-orang gak tahu Utau-chan dimana…"

"CEPAT MAININ BIOLANYA!" Kata Mikuo gak sabar. "Eh! I-iya!" Kata Nagi gagap. "Aku mau nyanyi lagu Black Diamond-nya si Utau!" Katanya lagi. Mikuo menyanyi.

"Ichiban no negai goto oshiete, anata no hoshii mono, BORYU-MU furi kireru hodo tsuyoku, ooki na koe de sakendemite"

Nagi agak blushing saat mendengar Mikuo menyanyi. Yah, karena ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama, karena ia belum pernah bermain biola bersama penyanyi terkenal, yang kedua karena mendengar suara Mikuo dan wjah Mikuo yang terlihat berbeda daripada saat ia konser.

Nagi tambah blushing saat Mikuo memasuki Reff. _'Rasanya lebih keren darpada waktu konser…'_ Pikir Nagi.

Setelah lagu selesai, Mikuo mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Nagi. "Permainan biola-mu keren juga…" Kata Mikuo pakai stay cool (Yang gak ada cool-nya sama sekali!) . Nagi hanya tersenyum sambil mengarahkn ujung _Bow_ (Alat untuk menggesek biola) kearah Mikuo. "Nyanyian tadi lebih keren daripada agu-lagumu waktu konser…" Kata Nagi.

"MIKUO! SIALAN KAU! JANGAN AMBIL LAGUKU!" Kata Utau yng tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang musik dengan membawa ranting pohon dari hutan. "Hey! Aku tidak mengambil lagumu kok! Gyaaaa!" Mikuo berlari kesana kemari karena dikejar Utau. Nagi dan Ted hanya bisa cengok melihat mereka. Mikuo berlari kearah Nagi tanpa diketahuinya (Soalnya dia lagi liat belakang). Dan…

BRUUKK!

Byaku's Note: Sebetulnya aku gak mau bikin adegan ini… Memalukan! Jangan omelin aku, ya!

Mikuo jatuh menindih Nagi bersamaan dengan bibir Mikuo menyentuh bibir Nagi (TIDAAKK!). Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Posisi mereka tetap selama 2 menit sampai Ted pun sadar. Pikiran iseng melintas diotaknya. Ia keluar ruang musik.

Setelah Ted kembali, mereka belum merubah posisi. Mungkin masih shock. Utau melirik kearah Ted dan berbisik. "Mau apa kau?" "Lihat saja"

BYUURR!

Ted menyiram kepala Mikuo. Mikuo dan Nagi langsung merubah posisi karena kaget. "Mikuo, jangan keenakan dong! Makanya aku siram…" Kata Ted. Nagi masih shock, Mikuo siap menghajar Ted.

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

(MikuoNagi siap menghajar)

Byaku dan Ted: Hiiy…

Utau: (Tenang)

MikuoNagi: HIAAAAHH!

ByakuTed: GYAA!

Utau: Karena mereka lagi kejar-kejaran, R&R Please…!


End file.
